Kiss the Girl
by fighter419
Summary: For the "Googleward Challenge". Edward is a nerd, Bella is a nerd turned turned beauty. Will Edward be able to get the courage to kiss Bella when he's able to. Full summary inside. And now turned into a full story.
1. When in Doubt Google it

**"GOOGLE IT" - GOOGLEWARD CHALLENGE ENTRY**

**Title: Kiss the Girl**

**Pen Name(s): fighter419**

**Summary: Edward is a nerd who is one of the few people who knows that Bella was Isabella, one of his fellow nerds, before Alice befriended her and did a make-over. And ever since he met the nerdy Bella, he fell for her instantly. Now after her make-over and falling for her even harder he's decided to try and make a move on the now, very popular, Bella.**

**Word Count: 7,576**

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I got out of bed thinking this is it. Today is when I was going to ask Bella out on a date. Today I was going to be Edward Cullen, the picture of confidence. I got up and stumbled to my bathroom. I looked in my mirror for a little morning pep talk. But when I looked into the mirror I saw nothing but a bright blurry image of random colors. Then I remembered in my trying to look confident I forgot to put my glasses on.

So I felt around until my hands ran into the familiar object and I placed them on my face. I fixed my stance into what I assumed made me look confident and stared at my reflection.

"Today's the day Edward. You are going to ask Bella out on a date to the carnival this weekend. No more of this shy nerd. Today is a new day. And it's time to let Bella finally know that you like her and have liked her for a long time, even before she changed."

That's right; I'm one of the very few people who knew that Bella Swan was Isabella Swan. Well people knew that was here, but no one really remembers the nerdy girl that always had her nose stuck in a book. The one with frizzy hair and thick rimmed glasses and dressed in clothes too big for her petite form. The girl who tripped over anything and everything; spilling her things everywhere and would blush at the smallest things. Mostly, the shy girl in the corner that would barely whisper an audible 'hi' when spoken to.

After my little pep talk and making sure I had the confident look down I hoped into the shower and dried off. I made sure my hair was perfect using a ton of gel, moose and hairspray to keep it in place, flat on my head, since I couldn't do much else. I hated how my hair stayed constantly messy, but it probably didn't help that I always ran my hands trough it. But today I had to make sure my hair stayed perfect.

After my hair was good I got my favorite green button up shirt and pulled my jeans on tucking my shirt in perfectly. Over top of it I pulled on a black sweater vest with a dark green argyle style. Then I put on a pair of black shoes. As I looked at myself in the mirror I adjusted my glasses and repositioned into my 'confident' stance. I smiled happy with the outcome.

I knew I wasn't the trendiest guy at the school, or the best looking, but for me I looked pretty darn good. And I even knew that my clothes weren't what the popular people wore but, I knew confidence could get you a long way.

After a quick breakfast, the most important meal of the day, I went to my Volvo and got in heading to school. Once there I saw that Bella was already there with her group of friends all talking and standing around leaning against their cars.

Though all of the girls were categorized as beautiful, there was only one who was ever able to really hold that title. And her name even let you know that, yet no one else knew or saw that until Alice Brandon got her hands on her. I wanted to go over and ask Bella out now since I had my confidence still with me, but I didn't want to make a show out of it. So I decided I would ask her during Biology since we were lab partners.

So the rest of the day I was trying to keep my confidence up but it was slowly going down, but I tried to keep it up. Through the whole day I had to keep my hands from running through my hair and mess it up since it took forever to get it perfect.

Finally, after lunch was Biology. I've never been so excited for it before. I rushed to the room and quickly took my seat, being the first in the classroom beside the teacher. As I sat there waiting I started the pep talking again trying to get my confidence back up.

As students started to file into the classroom I started to feel the nervousness build up. Then before I was ready I started to smell the amazing aroma of strawberries and freesias. The legs of the stool scratched across the linoleum. I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Bella placing her things on the table as she sat down on the stool.

_C'mon Cullen, now or never._

I took a deep breath sitting up straighter as I turned to face her. _God was she always this beautiful._

"Hi Bella," I said trying to sound confident, but my voice had to break and squeak as I said her name.

"Hey Edward," she smiled at me.

I think my heart just stopped as she did. Her eyes were warm, lively chocolate brown that you could literally get lost in. Her hair was long and wavy flowing down her back the color matching her eyes. Her outfit was beautiful and stylish like the other girls, but modest at the same time. If we were on the show _Touched by an Angel_ a heavenly glow would probably start shining down on her.

"Edward?" her voice asked bringing me out of my thoughts. Then I realized I was probably freaking her out with my staring.

"Sorry," I mumbled feeling like an idiot.

"It's fine," she replied blushing a bit. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face at the sight of her blush. It made her more beautiful and if I could I would always make that blush stay on her face.

_Okay, enough staring Cullen, do it, get the girl. Confidence, confidence, confidence,_ I kept chanting to myself as I started to ask her.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you're not doing anything. I know you're probably doing something, but I mean if you have some time, but not like tons of time. It's just going to be for a little bit. But not like really short, because I want us to do a lot. Crap, I'm…I'm probably sounding like I perve, but I'm not talking about that. What I'm trying to say is that, if you have some free time this weekend I um…I would like…no I would love to—"

"Hey, Arizona," a voice said cutting me off. I looked and saw Mike Newton coming up completely interrupting me asking Bella out. He completely ignored me, but I was used to it most people did.

Mike was a generic guy. He had short blonde hair, which unlike mine was actually able to stay kept and neat. His eyes were blue. Like I said, very generic, but I've heard girls loved the blonde hair blue eyed guys, and I just had to hope Bella wasn't the same way.

"Hey Mike," Bella replied turning her attention from me to him. "Is there something you need?"

"Yeah," he smirked leaning on the desk, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the carnival this weekend. Should be a lot of fun and besides it's all for charity."

"I would but Rose and Alice roped me into helping with the kissing booth, so I'll be spending most of my time there," she said a bit annoyed.

"Well I guess that I'll have to come visit you and make sure I do my part in helping the charity," he said with a bit of a sick perve tone that I didn't like. I couldn't help the glare on my face as he was talking to Bella.

"Can't wait," Bella replied with a hit of sarcasm to her voice that obviously Newton didn't pick up on.

"Great," he grinned winking at her as he walked away. Once he walked away she rolled her eye and turned back to me.

"I'm sorry about that Edward, what were you going to ask me?"

During that time that Mike was talking to Bella my confidence dwindled to almost non-existent. Now nerdy, unconfident Edward was here.

"I…I umm…never mind," I said looking down at my notes, readjusting my glasses, as class started. I could see her staring at me curiously until she started to take notes as well.

The rest of the day I was brooding over how this was supposed to be my day. This was supposed to be when I manned up and finally asked Bella out on a date. But in reality this was the day that I crash and burn. I could almost picture the horrible plane crash that it probably looked like.

Right when I started to ask her Confident Edward ran and hid somewhere that I couldn't find him at. And now I think I was half tempted to go to Europe to a boarding school.

By the time I got back home my hair was a mess from me running my hands through it. And I was completely annoyed with myself for not doing what I promised to do today.

I quickly went to my piano hoping that it would help me feel at least a bit better as well as clear my head. As I started to play random notes I started to think of Bella as I closed my eyes. As I let thought of Bella fill my mind and as I did a simple yet beautiful lullaby started to flow from me. All too soon I was brought out of my thoughts by a loving hand squeezing my shoulder and I already knew who it was.

"Mother," I smiled slightly placing my hand over hers.

"That was beautiful, Edward. Was it about a girl?" It was a bit unnerving how she knew me so well.

"Yes, it was. It was inspired by Bella," I sighed.

"She's always been a beautiful girl."

"I know, but I doubt she wants me. She's popular now, and would never want Edward the uber nerd of Forks High."

"Well, if that's true, then that's not the Bella that I've watched grow up, as well as a girl that doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks Mom, I'm going to go work on homework," I sighed kissing her cheek as I walked upstairs to my room.

I finished all my homework even the extra work I ask from the teachers. Don't judge, it helps me understand the material better. And besides I get extra credit for doing the extra work, well maybe not all the time, but it's not like I have much else to do. As I did my homework I had the Discovery Channel on so I could at least listen to the new _Cash Cab_ episodes as well as _Mythbusters_ and _Time Warp_ as I did my homework. Then I decided to turn it to the History Channel to see what interesting things they had on as well.

That night as I just had the soft sounds of Debussy fill my room I was trying to concentrate on a Biology question when all I could think about was her.

I couldn't think of anything else but her. She was so beautiful and smart. Though she could be shy she was strong and could stand up for herself. And like many guys I was taken with her, but unlike many if not all of the other males in the school, I was taken by her from the moment I saw her, before her makeover.

"She's too good for me," I told myself as I let my head fall onto my desk with a loud thump. "Ow," I mumbled to myself.

She was beautiful, selfless, loving, smart, caring, stunning, talented, strong and beautifully clumsy. Everything about her was perfect. She was able to have any guy in the school or anywhere. If she had that kind of choice why would she ever want me?

I looked up over to the mirror by my desk. I just looked at myself. My hair was a mess. I now had a huge red mark on my forehead. I had thick glasses that would probably help a blind person see. Granted I did have contacts but I hated having to touch my eye. Then I had deathly pale skin due to the lack of my outside activities. I didn't look strong; I was a bit more on the thin side. And then I had…

_Wait what the heck is that?_

I got up and went to the mirror. And I now had a zit the size of Mount Rushmore in the middle of my forehead.

_Great, just great,_ I groaned in my head.

On that note I ended up going to bed upset and disappointed. That night I probably had one of the best dreams ever. In my dream I was confident once again and I was able to ask Bella out on that date. And she said yes. And we went on our day to the carnival, and had the best time ever and at the end of the date we shared an amazing kiss.

The next morning I woke up fairly disappointed, because I couldn't help but wish it was more than a dream. As I rolled over the numbers on the clock started to yell at me that I was going to be late. I quickly got up and got some nice, clean clothes out of my closet and put them on blindly as I still hadn't got my glasses on. After fumbling with my clothes I found my glasses and just shrugged as I saw my hair not wanting to be late just because it had to stick out everywhere. I grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out to my Volvo and sped to school.

Once there I had to keep running to make it to class on time. I noticed that everyone was already in class which made it easier for me to get to class, nit having to worry about navigating around bodies. I was looking down getting my homework out to hand in right when I got to class. Right as I got it out I slammed into something, more like someone and running them over.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled as I started to gather the papers and other various things that got dropped, even though I couldn't see anything due to the fact that my glasses fell off.

"It's fine, I'm used to being on the ground," I heard a very familiar voice. I breathe hitched and as I breathed in through my nose I smelled a familiar and lovely scent. I looked up squinting my eyes and saw the most beautiful blur of chocolate brown and creamy skin.

"Hey," I said my annoying voice cracking. I went through puberty years ago and my voice was still cracking like a twelve year old. I never had one of those smooth voices that some guys had.

"Sorry, Edward, it looks like I broke your glasses," she said in an apologetic voice as she placed them in my hand.

"It's fine I have contacts back home, though I hate wearing them," I grumbled a bit.

"I know the feeling; I used to wear glasses and hated contacts. That is until Alice stole all my glasses which made me have to get used to contacts," she laughed a bit at the memory. I could imagine Alice doing that to anyone to get rid of "horrible eye ware" as I've heard her say before.

"I remember when you did, you still looked beautiful," I said the last part quietly to myself.

"Thanks," she mumbled and I could just imagine that gorgeous blush spreading across her cheeks. As we gathered the rest of our things, mostly me just throwing my things together since I wasn't able to see. After we both collected our things we stood up and she started to head to her class. "Edward, you should come to the carnival tomorrow. I know they still need some help and I also know that you like to or at least you normally do."

"I-I will. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I replied trying to keep my voice from cracking or breaking.

"See ya," she called as her beautiful blur ran to her first class.

After watching her disappear in the distance, I brought my glasses up to my face and they were completely broken and I wasn't able to go through the rest of the school day blind. So I headed back out the doors and walked carefully down the steps. I was about to get into my car but knew that I wouldn't be able drive home and I wasn't going to risk wrecking my car. So I decided to enjoy the oddly nice weather and walk home.

As I did I started to think about the carnival tomorrow. I was going to help, but I wasn't sure where they were going to have me working. And maybe I would be able to work by where she was. Maybe I would be able to kiss her.

_Yeah, if you get the guts to finally do that,_ my thoughts teased me.

That's when I made the decision to kiss her tomorrow. I just hoped that it wouldn't seem to forward if I did. But then again she was going to be working at the kissing booth which meant a lot of guys were going to be kissing her. So I guess I would have to make sure the kiss would be amazing. But there was one dilemma. I've never kissed a girl before.

As I walked into my empty house, and put in my annoying yet helpful contacts, as I started to think of ways to learn how to kiss a girl. I started wondering how other guys learned. They probably actually kissed girls and it was just natural for them. But then again, every other male on the face of the Earth had more luck with girls than I did.

Then I thought maybe I could watch a lot of my mom's chick flicks. They have a lot of kissing in them so I figured why not. I ran downstairs and grabbed a couple from our movie collection downstairs and took them upstairs to watch in my room.

I sat the movies by the TV popping the first one in the DVD player as I went to check on Mount Rushmore, hoping it miraculously went away overnight. As I checked it in my bathroom I noticed it was getting smaller, but definitely won't be gone by tomorrow. _Shoot a Stormtrooper!_ I had to try and give Bella an amazing kiss while still having that on my forehead.

I grumbled as I made my way back out to my room. As I sat in my bed I started the first of my torture of chick flicks, _The Notebook_. Then I moved onto _Pretty Woman, Titanic, Casablanca, Dirty Dancing _and then finally _Never Been Kissed._

I will admit that every time there was a kissing scene I watched it a couple times taking notes and then trying to execute such kiss on one of my pillows. It wasn't something that I was going to share with many people that I did that, but that's how I thought you learned how. When it felt like I wasn't making any progress, not that the pillow gave me feedback at all, but it was just that it was as if I needed step-by-step instructions. So I did what any other normal person would do when they're stuck…I Googled it.

I went to my computer and went to Google. In the search box I typed 'How to kiss a girl?' and then his 'Search'. And I felt pretty relieved when it came up with numerous hits instead of it just saying, 'Sorry, you are a loser for Googling this and need to get a life,' which I can't say I would argue with it.

I clicked on a couple links opening them and reading all they told me to do. For once I felt like I was studying something useful. Don't get me wrong, school is important and all that, but I guess when you're like me and you read ahead all the time and ask for extra work, you hit a point where you can't learn anymore. So it was fascinating to learn about something completely foreign to me.

Many of them told you what to do in a dating environment or how to it while or at the end of a date. I wish that was the case, but I had to do the best with what I had. Even a couple had instructional videos that had a step-by-step instruction on what to do as you saw a couple kissing.

After reading a couple of them, and with them talking about having good breath and how good dental hygiene is a factor, I got up to go brush my teeth, even though I haven't even eaten lunch yet.

When I got back from brushing, flossing and even using mouthwash, I started my research again. One even suggested to practice on my finger so I know if it feels good. That also helps to know how much pressure my lips should apply.

Though I thought it was a bit weird, I would probably get better feedback this way than if I kept kissing my pillow. So I brought my index finger up to my mouth and at first it felt really weird kissing my own finger. But then I remembered why I was doing this. So I closed my eyes and pretended it was Bella that I was kissing instead. When I did that it didn't feel as weird and as I found it easier to practice if I did that. Then I heard a voice from my door.

"Edward, why were you kissing your finger?" my father asked very confused.

I immediately dropped my hand as I tried to think of a good explanation. Because talking about kissing a girl wasn't a subject that I didn't feel like going over. My parents and I were close and I knew I was able to talk to them about anything I needed to but when during the whole 'sex talk' you could see your dad thinking about your mom it makes you hesitant of talking to them about any type of physical relationship aspect. The last thing I needed was a mental picture of those two.

"Umm…I was just testing something I heard my teacher talk about."

"And that would be…?" he asked still confused.

"The wear on skin, how different parts of your body are rougher than others due to amount of use as well as wear and tear," I replied hoping it didn't sound too stupid.

"I see, and why are you home when it's just about lunch time? And where are your glasses?"

"My glasses broke so I have to use the contacts and I'm home because I had to come back home to get them so that I didn't go through the whole day blind. Once I got here I figured I should just stay home," I shrugged.

"Are you okay, because you've never missed a day of school?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Just needing a break from it right now, and besides I don't think I'll miss much. Also, it's kind of healthy to ditch class now and then."

"Okay, just as long as I don't see you home every other day. I know you're smart but even the smart ones need to go to school."

"Yes, father," I replied as he left and I blew out a sigh of relief. I know I wasn't caught doing anything that bad, but trying to explain to your parents that you were practicing kissing on your finger would be a bit awkward. Then along with that embarrassment he would probably try and help giving me tips. But all the tips he would be giving me would be how my mom likes to be kissed, which again, I don't need that mental image.

Once I knew that my dad had gone downstairs I kept searching through to see if there was anything else that would help me. When I couldn't find anything else I just decided to practice on my finger some more trying different things out. As I was getting ready to head downstairs my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward, it's Alice Brandon. Bella said that you would help out at the carnival tomorrow."

"Of course, Alice I'd love to."

"Thanks so much. And I just wanted to make sure you wore some old clothes. I'm having you work at the 'Balloon Paining' stand."

"The what?"

"It's a new one. We have balloons filled with paint and we're going to pin them to a big canvas. People are going to pay to pop the balloons and at the school auction, if it looks pretty cool, we're going to auction it off."

"Oh, okay, sounds interesting."

"Yup, so just remember to wear clothes you don't mind getting paint on. I'm not sure how much it'll splatter."

"Thanks and where is it going to be located?"

"It's going to be a couple booths away from the kissing booth, so just look for the signs we normally have for that one and you'll find yours."

"Okay, and thanks again."

"You're welcome and thanks for helping."

"No problem, Alice, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," she chirped and hung up the phone.

After our conversation I headed downstairs for some food and saw my mother home. Thankfully as I talked to my parents for a bit my dad didn't bring up the whole, 'I saw Edward earlier kissing his finger'. After a bit my mom took me up to the school so that I was able to get my car since I had to drive to the carnival.

That night I had to rummage through my closet to find some clothes that I wouldn't mind getting some paint on. Which was hard, considering I never really had 'work' clothes, before. Eventually I found a pair of old jeans that were a bit loose and an old white t-shirt to go with it. I got ready for bed and before I fell asleep I made sure to get some kissing practice in before I did.

The next morning it was the normal kind of weather in Forks. I took a quick shower and got dressed. After poking myself in the eye a couple times I finally got my contacts in and headed to my car so that I could head there.

Once I got there I headed towards one of the higher signs that was labeled 'kissing booth', with a cartoon drawling of a couple kissing with a heart in the background behind their heads. I passed some people that I recognized and gave a polite wave or nod in their direction. As I got closer I saw that the kissing booth was set up differently this year. Instead of a simple little booth it was raised up a bit like a mini stage. They had six stools grouped in pairs. I guess they decided that having three girls do it at the same time might help get through the line quicker.

After examining the new kissing booth I looked around for the one I was going to be working at and saw Jasper setting things up. He was Alice's boyfriend and one of Bella's close friends. Knowing that if I did anything stupid today while working with him, not only will Bella possibly see, but he'll probably tell her what a dork I am, not that it would be new news.

As I approached he noticed me and gave me one of those 'manly nods'. I just gave one back not really sure how else to respond.

"So I guess we're the lucky ones who get to get pain all over them," he said with his a southern drawl that he was known for.

"I guess," I shrugged. "What can I do to help?"

"You can start to carefully put the balloons up. I'm gonna start trying to make some more." he told me as he grabbed a funnel from a box.

"Oh and be careful because—" He was cut off because as I placed a balloon on a canvas it popped and sprayed red paint all over my shirt and pants. "they pop easily," Jasper finished laughing a bit. He handed me some paper towels as I tried to wipe it off.

"Don't worry, the same thing happened to me," he motioning to the pink paint splashed over his clothes. "Just be lucky you don't have to wear this color all day."

"True," I replied as I gave up trying to get the red paint off, since all I was doing was smearing it more.

After getting all the balloons in place and a couple more popping on us we were able to have people purposefully pop them to start the painting. At the beginning Jasper and I kept trying to find places to stand so we wouldn't get splashed as much. We eventually did find a spot, behind the other. As I was handing some darts to some kinds I saw Alice walking up to us with her hands full.

"Hey guy, look what I found," she said proudly as she held out some parkas. Then she saw that we already had quite a bit of paint on both of us. "I guess I didn't find them fast enough."

"It's okay, darlin', it's the thought that counts, thanks," Jasper said giving her a kiss without getting any paint on her. They stood there talking for a bit, and I'm not sure what it was, but the moment they were together seemed so private that I had to look away.

As I looked away my vision passed over the kissing booth. I couldn't help but notice the long line that was already forming. I saw Rosalie up there along with Bella and the third stool was empty. As I looked closer I saw that there were two lines, so people could choose who they got the kiss from. I wasn't surprised to see that Bella's line was just as long as Rosalie's was. Though I was a bit surprised not to see Emmett up there making all the guys walk away instead of getting their kiss from Rosalie.

"Good luck with the rest of the day. I better get to the kissing booth before Bella and Rose freak out," Alice said as she started to pull away from Jasper.

"Alice, do you really have to?" he pleaded not liking the idea of his girlfriend being kissed by many guys.

"I have to or else Bella and Rose will come down and drag me up there and make me work the booth by myself for the rest of the day, and I know you and I both don't want that."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be thinking of you the whole time," she winked as she walked away and a lazy smile crept up on Jasper's face as he watched her dance away.

The rest of the day I couldn't help but look over at the booth just to see Bella. She looked stunning in her jean skirt and dark blue tank top that was a perfect contrast to her skin. Her hair was down in its natural waves and I was just wondering when I would be able to go over and kiss her. That is if I could work up the nerve to do that.

"How long have you liked her?" I heard Jasper ask from behind me.

"I…I um, don't know what you mean," I turned and tried to find something to do.

"Yes, you do. Besides I have a gift for knowing what people are feeling."

"What like an empath?"

"Yeah, kind of," he chuckled. "But even if I wasn't at all, I would still be able to tell that you like Bella."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked worried that she probably knew and referred to me as 'the nerd who has a crush on her'.

"Well, to everyone but Bella. She may be smart and fairly observant, but that's one thing she can't see."

"Oh," I replied. I knew it was probably obvious, but I didn't think it was that bad.

"Yeah, so if you want my advice I would tell you to go over there and kiss her," he told me as he put up more balloons.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean why not? That's what I did with Alice. She kept talking and wouldn't stop so I just kissed her. Which I quickly learned was a very effective way to get her to be quiet." I laughed at the small story, because Alice was known for being energetic, perky and especially talkative.

"You sure, I mean, isn't that ungentlemanly?"

"I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm not the kind of person who would tell someone to do something just to make fun of them. Besides sometimes to really make an impression and get a girl's attention you need to just do things that may be a bit ungentlemanly."

"Yeah, but I can't just leave you alone—"

"Dude, I'll be fine. Just go," he said nodding towards the kissing booth.

"O-okay, I'm umm…I'm going," I stuttered over my words as my feet did that weird stutter step not sure if I would be able to. In just a few short strides I was in line along with dozens of other guys waiting for their chance to kiss Bella.

As I stood there I kept thinking of all the things I read about kissing a girl. I kept going through the list of do's and don'ts. I reached frantically into my pockets. After searching them I found my breath spray and chap stick. Once I sprayed my mouth a thousand times I applied some chap stick to make sure my lips were soft. Soft lips were supposed to make a kiss better.

As I got closer to her the butterflies in my stomach started to multiply and go crazy. I couldn't control the way my hands were shaking and no matter how many times I wiped my palms on my jeans, they kept getting sweaty. I'm sure that's just what she wanted, my sweaty hands holding her face.

Then before I knew it, it was my turn. I slowly walked up the steps to where the angel was sitting. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I sat down trying not to fall off the stool.

"Hey Edward, I didn't think I would see you at the kissing booth."

"Well, it's for charity right?" I shrugged nervous. _Maybe she didn't like me at all; maybe she doesn't want to kiss me. _

"That's what I have to keep talking myself as I'm doing this."

"If you want I can just go and you don't have to kiss me it's alright." _Way to chicken out Cullen._

"No it's fine, besides the two Nazis over there may yell at me for not doing my part," she motioned to Alice and Rosalie.

"I guess I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with those two."

"You have no idea how bad they could be."

"Dude, c'mon, you don't have to flirt with her," I heard Crawley complain from behind me.

"I guess I should kiss you now since, there's a long line."

"That's what I'm here for," she shrugged.

"Ummm…o-okay…here...here it goes," I mumbled.

As we slowly leaned into one another I brought my right hand up cupping her face softly as my other hand went to the back of her neck letting me fingers entwine with her soft hair. When we were a mere inch apart I closed my eyes and wished for the best.

Then I felt her soft lips lightly graze mine at first. When they did, it was almost as an electric current coursed between us. It wasn't like the kind of static shock that make you repel, but the kind that made you want it more.

I pulled away a bit not wanting to push her father or act like some of the other guys just wanting to make out with her. When I did I felt her hands slide up my chest and grabbed onto my shirt to pull me back to her. So being the gentleman that I am and not denying a lady her request I obliged and kissed her again.

This time I opened my mouth slightly taking in her delicious taste. As we kissed our lips moved in sync with one another. I slowly felt her hands leave a blazing trail from my chest to my hair where she fisted it pulling slightly. I thought that she wanted me to pull away, but instead she pulled me closer to her as I pulled her closer as well.

I'm not sure where I got the boldness from but I slowly slipped my tongue out of my mouth and ran it along her bottom lip. Eagerly she opened her mouth letting me in. When I felt her tongue start, what can only be described as a dance for dominance, I couldn't help the moan that escaped. When it did she took her the advantage and won the dance, but I couldn't say that I was complaining.

As we kept kissing I felt her body move closer to mine and I felt her straddle my leg. To help make sure she didn't fall off I dropped my hand from her neck to her hip as I rubbed circles into it and when I did it was her turn to moan. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips at making her make that amazing sound.

Unfortunately, we both broke apart gasping for air. We were both panting heavily as we both leaned forward resting our foreheads together. Our breaths ghosted across each other's faces as our chests rose and fell at the same time.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and almost afraid that this was just some dream and I would be waking up. But when I did, I was met with those beautiful brown orbs. It was as if we were in our own little world, her hair acting as a curtain to shield us from reality.

She gently ran her fingers through my hair making a low moan mixed with a growl escape. As I looked at her it seemed as if her eyes darkened with something that I didn't recognize. But no matter what it was I had to kiss her again, forever.

I glanced at her red swollen lips as if giving her a small warning. When I looked back at her eyes I saw her looking at mine as she swiped her tongue slowly across her bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and chewing on it with anticipation. Once she did that I let my fingers slide down curling under her chin. Gently I pulled her lip from her mouth because I was afraid she was going to chew it off as well as the fact that I wanted to kiss them again.

As I did that she blushed slightly as if I was catching her doing some annoying habit. I could practically feel the heat radiating from her skin as if her body called to me. Once again I slowly leaned towards her as she mimicked my movements.

"C'mon, the hotel is across the street," Crowley said loud and annoyed right as we were about to kiss again, as well as popping and making our perfect little world fall apart. I could see Bella remembering where we were as her blush became a beautiful crimson. She quickly stood up and sat back down on her stool.

"Thank you for the kiss, Bella," I said in the smoothest voice I could muster.

"You-you're…you're umm…you're welcome," she stuttered. As I stood I picked up her hand placing a gentle kiss on it. Though it wasn't her lips it was the best I could do right now since I had to leave.

As I walked across the platform to the other side to exit I passed an excited Alice and an impressed looking Rosalie. Though it was _very _hard to contain, on the inside I was jumping up and down and bouncing off the walls like a five year old that just ate a foot long Pixie Stick.

Even if Bella would never choose me, I would have that memory forever. I would have a small part of her with me forever and that was better than nothing. But I really hoped that Bella would go out with me when I finally get to asking her.

But one thing I know for sure, thank God for Google.

**(BPOV)**

_HOLY FREAKIN CROW!!!_

Who knew that Edward Cullen could kiss like a Greek god? And who knew how good he could look in a simple jean and t-shirt combo. I definitely didn't think so. I always found him cute but more in a dorky and nerdy kind of way.

But man, did that kiss change my mind. When I first saw him coming up I just thought it was going to be another horrible one. Either too sloppy or to eager. But he was neither. He was…perfect.

This was the kind of kiss that you watch in movies, read about in books and dream about. And when you start thinking realistically you never think that those kinds of kisses are possible. But I definitely became a believer today.

Edward was soft and gentle at first making sure I got comfortable and enjoyed it. But when we started the second kiss it was as if fireworks went off and it was the grand finale. All I wanted was to be closer to him and just feel him. The way he made my body feel whenever and wherever he touched me just enhanced that need.

Before I knew it I was straddling his leg, but at that moment I couldn't care less. All I wanted was him. The way our lips moved together just made the kiss that much more magical.

When we needed to come up for air I started to curse my body for needing oxygen. I mean c'mon, if you got kissed like this, you definitely would want to put oxygen on the backburner. Once I opened my eyes I saw his amazingly vibrant green eyes. Everything about that moment seemed perfect, even with me blushing. Then it all had to go to ruins from stupid Tyler Crowley opening his big mouth, though the hotel suggestion didn't sound too bad right now.

When I thought all the things we could do in a secluded hotel room I couldn't help the blush that raged across my cheeks and my neck. Edward then proceeded to catch me even more off guard, by kissing my hand like the complete gentleman he was, and I could barely for a sentence. Once I squeaked out some kind of answer he casually walked away like he gave girls these kinds of kisses every day. And then I didn't see Edward the cute geeky guy any more. I saw Edward the perfect man and kisser and hopefully my future husband.

_Wait, whoa, I just kissed the guy and I'm already thinking about marrying him. Hey after a kiss like that, a girl can dream right? Bella Cullen. Isabella Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. Has a pretty nice ring to it,_ I thought to myself as I wide smile spread across my face.

As I was turning back to see who I was kissing next I caught the looks of both Rose and Alice. I knew I would be staying up late as they would ask me to spill. Sometimes I wish for once they couldn't read me like an open book.

"You ready for another amazing kiss?" I heard Crowley ask as he sat down.

_I would rather punch you for interrupting the best kiss of my life._

I gave him a tight smile, which thankfully was enough to satisfy him as he pulled out his breathe spray and prepared to kiss me for the third time today. Then I thought if I imagined he was Edward it wouldn't be as bad. But then as he licked his lips making them look slobbery than a dog's, I knew that was never going to be possible

As the day went on and I figured there were about three things I was positive about. First, Edward was the best kisser _ever._ Second, there was a part of him, under the nerd, that showed so much more of him than anyone knew. And third, I definitely had to Google 'how to get a guy to kiss you more'. Though I could ask Rose or Alice tips, I didn't want them getting involved; besides I would hate to make Edward go through a makeover like I did. Though I'm sure Alice would bring the god-like qualities out for all to see.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. If you would all be the best readers ever and please vote for me from November 23-28 at http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~googlewardchallenge**

**And mayb if a lot of people end up reviewing and likin my story I'll turn this into a story if enough reviewers request me to.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and I had fun writing it.**

**~fighter419**


	2. Girl Talk and Nerves

**Ok, so I feel kind of bad for not getting this out sooner. And I could give youa whole list of excuses but I don't think any of you will care for reading my excuses. I'm not sure how long this story will be, because I'm kind of incorperating a story that I had in mind before this that had the same basic concept. So I know what the ending will be but the ay I'm going to get there is still a mystery to me lol.**

**Hope you all can forgive me for the long wait and I hope this was worth it. If not let me know and I'll try to make the next chapter better. Onward to the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stood in the bathroom not wanting to face what was on the other side of the door. I knew what was waiting for me and if we weren't on the third floor I would climb out the bathroom window, down the drain pipe n run as fast as I can…hopefully without tripping. But knowing me and my infamous clumsiness I would trip. Heck I would probably fall out the window, or be climbing down the drain pipe and my pj pants get stuck n then I have to get out of them and climb the rest of the way in my boy shorts. I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Hale would _love_ that.

_They pull up to the house and see me pulling my shirt down as I walk across the lawn. Then they look at their house seeing an open window, a bent drain pipe with my pj pants hanging from them. _

_Then knowing my luck Alice and Rosalie will pop their head out the window and they'll say something about me running away and streaking or stripping as I do._

_Oh and did I mention that Mr. Hale is also the mayor of Forks. _

_Yeah I know._

AWKWARD!!!

_Bang, bang bang!_

"Bella get you're cute fuzzy pj pants wearing ass out here NOW!"

Leave it to Alice to include what you're wearing as she's yelling at you. I swear she needs a life outside of Jasper, makeovers and fashion. Oh and did I mention she's tried to set me up with every 'suitable' guy she knows. Which means hot model types that like their reflection more than anything else. Plus they never have any brains.

"Isabella Marie Swan we need a long girl talk now!!!" she yelled as she banged on the door harder.

"Bella if she breaks my door you're paying for another one," Rose said like this kind of thing happened all the time. Okay, it kind of did, but can you blame me, that pixie is crazy.

"Bella," Alice whined holding out my name from the other side. "Please?"

"Bella she's doing the pout," Rose said.

"I know, I can already picture it and I can't even see her. Is she on her knees yet?"

"Almost but she's short enough that it's the same no matter what," she laughed.

"Screw you two. Besides admit it Rose you wanna hear about how Geekward was just as much as I do."

"That doesn't mean I'll do everything short of smoking her out of the bathroom."

"Do you think that'll work?" Alice asked.

"You are not ruining my bathroom _Mary,_" Rose replied and I could just see Alice's face as Rose called her by her first name, she hated it.

"Amazon," Alice replied and I can just picture what they looked like.

Slowly I opened the door and I was completely right in my thought. Rose was standing, towering at least 9 inches taller. Alice was craning her head to try and be taller.

Then Alice hoped on top of Rose's bed making her about 4 inches taller than Rose and stuck her tongue out. The seriousness of Alice's face made Rose and I laugh and I walked over to my two best friends as Alice gracefully fell to a sitting position. Rose moved to sit on the other side of me and I knew I was trapped.

"So…" Rose started as Alice was making the bed vibrate from her bouncing.

"So what?" I asked trying to prolong it.

"Oh my God Bella just freaking spill already," said the bouncing energizer bunny.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked looking between them.

"Was he a good kisser? What did his hair feel like? Did he pull you onto his lap? Was it sloppy? Was it forceful? Demanding? Desperate? Did he grab your ass? Did he seem experienced? First timer? Did you kiss him back? Was there tongue? Did you moan? Did he moan?" they kept asking these questions that I wasn't sure who were asking which questions. "Did you dry hump?" Okay, that was definitely Rose and Alice and I both looked at her.

"You spend way too much time with Emmett," I said as Alice nodded in agreement.

"C'mon it's a valid question. You were sitting in his lap and very close so you never know," she shrugged as looked for an imperfection on her perfect nails.

"Okay well, let's pretend Rose didn't say that last question. So…?" Alice asked.

"I didn't understand any of those other questions you two asked. All I heard was jumbled words."

"Fine, jus at least tell us how it was before the pixie breaks the springs," Rose said.

"It…it was…God I don't even know how to describe it," I said biting my lip as I thought about it. The best kiss I've ever had. I fell back against the bed placing a hand over my heart as I sighed. "It was perfect."

"Uh oh, someone's got it bad," Alice said.

"Very bad," Rose added.

"I do not," I retorted knowing full well that they were right. And they both looked at me with pure disbelief written on their faces. "Fine I do, okay? So I like him."

"I do have to admit he did look good today," Rose said as her and Alice lay down beside me.

"I know, he has definite potential, maybe…" Alice trailed off and I knew what she was thinking.

"Alice, you can't do that to Edward."

"Why not with Rose's and mine skills put together we can make Geekward into Godward," she giggled. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Why not Bella? I mean Alice is right. That boy can look like the Greek god that's trapped inside that geek exterior."

"Because…" I shrugged. Neither of them knew about the crush that I've had on him since I first came here. Then I was too shy to even talk to him or let alone say a simple hi. Even though he's a geek I've still always liked him.

"I knew it," Rose said sitting up. "You've always liked him haven't you?"

"No," I answered as I avoided eye contact with both of them. And I felt that darn heat rise to my face giving me away. And then a high pitched squeal broke the silence of the room.

"And I'm deaf," Rose said.

"OMG Bella how long? And why haven't you told us before? If you did I definitely would've had him looking perfect by now," said the excited pixie as she kept rambling on.

As Alice kept talking, Rose leaned down to me. "Really there's a ringing in my ear," she said loud enough for me to hear as she motioned to her ear.

After a bit longer of hearing Alice ramble on about the possibilities she can have if she did a makeover on Edward and then me arguing with her so she wouldn't we moved onto our regular topics of girl talk. Which meant shopping, makeup and hair; three things that I could care less about.

That night as I started to drift to sleep I thought about Edward again and that amazing kiss. Though I would never wish the horrible torture that Alice put me through during the makeover on anyone, I couldn't deny Alice's talents of being able to make him look like a Greek god. Slowly I drifted asleep with thoughts of Edward and I being together and sharing more kisses like the ones I got today. And that night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

When I got home later that night I was still on a high from that kiss, even though I've gotten more paint on me than I ever wanted. My parents were out so I made a quick sandwich as I went up and turned the water on for a shower. All through that night I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

All throughout that weekend I could still feel her lips against mine as they moved in sync. The warmth of her body as I held her close. The amazing strawberry sent that was uniquely her. The taste of her on my tongue. And especially the way she fit perfectly in my arms like two puzzle pieces being put together for the first time.

When Monday came around I was still forced to wear the contacts which I started to get used to. And I was on cloud nine all weekend. As I was driving to school I wasn't sure what to expect, mostly since I had to sit next to her in biology.

As I pulled up to my usual spot at the far corner of the parking lot of the school I was able to see Bella with her friends. They were all laughing at something Emmett said. Though there were about a group of seven or eight all I could focus on was Bella. She looked absolutely stunning as she threw her head back laughing. As the sun peeked through the Olympic Peninsula's cloud cover, you could see faint natural red highlights when the sun caught her hair just right.

I got out of my car sliding my backpack onto my back and swiftly walked into the school. When I walked pass Bella I couldn't help but steal a glance at the girl that has stolen my heart. As our eyes met a beautiful blush crept over her cheeks as she bit her lip. Then she looked down as if she was embarrassed, well, probably embarrassed for me ogling the most amazing girl in the school that's out of my reach.

I looked down and walked to my first period to spend the rest of the day thinking about Bella. When lunch came I spent it at my usual table away from everyone else with my friend Ben Cheney and his girlfriend Angela Weber. When I got there Ben was talking about the _Ninja Assassin_ movie that came out recently, while Angela being a good girlfriend was acting like she was interested. When I sat down Ben started to talk to me about going to see the movie and Angela looked relieved that she didn't have to seem interested and could now finish the book she had in front of her.

"And it's supposed to be completely real and very minimal CGI of the stunts. So what do you say Edward you wanna go?" Ben asked after a whole long description that I wasn't able to focus on. I was too busy thinking about next period with Bella.

"Yeah, sure Ben," I responded as I looked over at Bella.

"So when are you going to finally ask her out? I mean you already kissed her," Ben asked.

"Wait how did you know?"

"We were at the carnival and I saw you in line to kiss her," he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if I really want to push my luck. I mean, yeah I got a kiss, but that was because it was at a charity carnival. And so I'd rather stay on the outskirts watching her than become even more of a loser once she rejects me."

I went to push my glasses up out of habit but then remembered that I still had none on. So I tried to not look like a dork forgetting I didn't have glasses on and just opted for it to look like I meant to run my hands through my hair.

The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful. Ben kept talking about the movie, I'm not sure why he even bothered to go when he already knew as much as possible about it. But we still made plans to go, which I could see Angela relax at us saying it was just going to be the two of us. Though her and Ben loved each other and she would sit though some martial arts movie that bores her to death for him, she would rather not if she doesn't have to.

Once the bell rang I quickly gathered my things and headed towards the Biology room and as usual I was the first one there besides the teacher. Quickly I found my seat and sat there letting my leg bounce with anticipation and nervousness from how Bella would act like towards me after we shared, what I thought, was an amazing and life-changing kiss. I sat there looking down at my stack of books as my leg still bounced waiting till my short time with Bella started.

"Is there a test that I didn't know about, because if you're nervous then I'm definitely going to fail," I heard an angelic voice say beside me. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Um…no…there's um no test that I know of at least, and I'm always here early. Even if there was I would doubt you would fail. I mean you're…smart?" it came out more of a question than a statement.

"Ummm…thanks?" she replied back as she sat down with the other students.

"You're welcome," I mumbled feeling like an idiot. Of course she was smart. I saw the grades she got. As I was about to say something the class got called to order and I wasn't one for talking or passing notes during class. I counted the seconds to the end of class when I would try and talk to her like a normal person. But I lost that opportunity as I was writing down the last of the notes as the bell rang. When it did all the students cleared out quickly including Bella.

As fast as I could I finished up my notes and gathered my things, thankful that I wore my pocket protector so I was able to slip my pen into it. Believe me ink leaking all over your shirt, not fun and you're mom will definitely not have fun trying to get it out.

Right as I looked down just for a second I felt myself colliding with a small person. And with my weight being more than theirs, I unfortunately fell on top of them, probably squishing them.

"Edward, please get off of me you're squishing me," the high voice from below me said.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I scrambled to get off of them. Once I did I found Alice Brandon lying on the ground. I tried as quickly as I could to gather my things and random papers that got thrown across the floor. "I'm sorry Alice I was in a hurry and didn't see you."

"Yeah, I'm short, hard to see, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before. But I was actually coming to see you. Though I never thought I would end up underneath you. Just as long as Jazz doesn't find out that you were on top of me I'm sure you'll be fine," she laughed and I tried to laugh along, but I wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

Jasper was known for being able to keep him and others around him calm. And when I worked with him at the carnival he seemed like a really nice guy, but I'm sure he was able to kick my ass easily.

"Edward, I'm just kidding."

"Umm…ok."

"But I did want to see you. Because I know you're extremely smart and my friend and I need some help with Biology, so would you be willing to help?"

"Sure, I'm able to whenever you two are."

"Okay, how about Thursday, after school."

"Works for me," I shrugged.

"Okay, good, we'll just meet up with you after school."

"Okay," I replied as she started to walk away. "Wait," I yelled to her, "who is the other person I'm tutoring?"

"Bella," she said as if it was obvious. I could faintly hear her laughing as I couldn't find any words at my surprise of who I was going to be tutoring alongside Alice.

The rest of the day went by in a daze as all I could think about was that I would be tutoring both Alice and Bella on Thursday after school. All I could think about being with Bella this Thursday. Granted Alice was going to be there too but, I was mostly nervous about spending the time with Bella there.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want more. Let me know by reviewing. And I don't have a Beta so I am sorry for the mistakes, but if anyone want to Beta let me know, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**~fighter419**


	3. Tutoring Session

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the wait for the update but I've been crazy busy with classes because all I do is run from my apartment to my classes and then back again with different stops to work and say a hi and bye to my family. **

**So please forgive me for the delay.**

**I wanted to say thank you for those few of you that reviewed. Though this is just a small little project to do between my major stories I still love reading reviews both good and bad. And also thank you for those of you who has added this story to your alert list. Lastly thanks to those who have somehow managed to read 'A New Life' and has added it to their favorites, it means a lot mostly since that was really my first story that I did. **

**FYI, Alice may seem a bit pushy or bossy in this chapter, but as she says she has much to do and little time to do it in.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not SM since I chose to have a Geekward rather than a perfect Edward lol**

**

* * *

**

EPOV

It was Thursday and I was waiting in the library for Alice and Bella. I was wondering if Bella was even going to be here because I didn't see her since before lunch. I tried to look my best today for her. So I wore my beige dress shirt that had dark brown checker print. Also, I had my navy dress pants pressed to perfection with black dress shoes and I even had a new pocket protector on. I finally got some new glasses and they were spotless. Everything one me looked perfect, well except my hair, that would never look perfect unless I shaved it all off.

I looked down at my watch and heard the chair across from me being pulled out. Quickly, I snapped my head up hoping to see Bella. Instead I saw Alice sitting down.

"Oh," I said once I noticed Bella wasn't anywhere with her.

"You sure know how to greet a lady Edward," she replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I was just umm…"

"Hoping to see someone else?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I mean I'm tutoring you aren't I?"

"And Bella."

"Yeah, Bella too. By the way…where is she?"

"Hospital," she shrugged.

"What? What happened? Is she okay? Is it serious? Maybe you should be with her since you're friends. Why are you so nonchalant?"

"Jacob Black happened. She skipped out on school for lunch to hang out with him. But they ended up going up to Port Angeles to do something called Extreme Running or Free Running or something like that. Long story short, Bella's clumsy, she always gets hurt, she should've known better, and it's nothing serious," she shrugged.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be with her? What did she do?"

"I'm not totally sure, but she has a broken arm so now she's broken both arms in her lifetime."

"Okay…so…do you still want to have the tutoring session?"

"Actually I'm getting an A in biology. But I guess we still can have a tutoring session," she said as she looked at me as if seeing something that wasn't there.

"What do you mean? If you're getting an A then you don't need any tutoring."

"No, but you do," she smirked as if she saw something that no one else could.

"Not to brag, but I have a perfect in that class so I don't need to be tutored; and that's the same with all my other classes."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," she tisked, "not all learning has to do with school." I just looked at her confused as she stood up gathering her things. Once everything was put away she stood there staring at me. "Aren't you coming?" she asked in a duh voice.

"Coming where?"

"The mall…duh, so hurry up and gather your things we're wasting time," she sounding annoyed.

"Why are we going to the mall?"

She sighed frustrated, "For me to teach you some things. And can't you gather you're things and ask questions at the same time so that we can at least multitask as we do this?"

"Umm ok," I said gathering my things quickly. Once I did she grabbed my arm and drug me to the parking lot.

"We're taking your car since it has more trunk space that my Porche," she told me as she walked to my car with me behind her. Once she did she stood there by the passenger seat as I fumbled trying to get my keys out. I finally did and unlocked the car letting her in as I threw my stuff in the backseat.

"Okay so why the mall?" I asked starting my car.

"First we definitely have to get rid of this," she said as she grabbed my pocket protector throwing it out the window before I could protest. "But to answer your questions it's because I am going to tutor you about the fashion world my fashionless friend," she smiled at me.

"Alice I'm fine I don't need any more clothes. Besides the ones I have are fine," I shrugged.

"Whatever you say Edward. The ones you have work, but I'm gonna get u a better wardrobe and teach you how to dress. I mean the way you dress is…okay, if you're running to be the Mathlete president but—"

"But I am the Mathlete's president," I said interrupting her.

"Ummm…ok…anyways we need to update your wardrobe. And I haven't been able to shop in a while and I need to before I explode."

"You need to shop?"

"Yeah…shopping to me is like educational work or the Mathletes are to you. You do it because you're good at it as well as like it. In my case love it."

"Oh…okay. Well…I guess that could make sense," I replied as I drove.

"Before we get there we have to go through some terms so you can keep up and we have more time to shop so I'm not standing there trying to explain something to you," she said as she pulled her cell phone out texting someone as she started to explain to me some, what I guessed was, fashion terms.

"Wait, Alice, slow down. How does anyone ever understand you?"

"It's called keep up or play catch up Cullen. I don't have enough time to go through everything before today is over. So listen closely and you won't be left behind."

"Okay, okay," I replied.

So I kept driving as she kept talking a mile a minute. Though I was mostly able to be able to hear something and then get it fairly easily, I'm not used to have people talk as if they were in a marathon.

When we reached the mall Alice ran over to my side, threw my door open and then proceeded to grab my shirt pulling me in the direction of the mall. I was barely able to get my keys out of the ignition to be able to lock it.

She didn't let go of me until we were in some kind of clothing store. The only reason she let go of me was to grab clothes to throw at me to hold. As she did all of this she would keep talking telling me about the clothes she was grabbing for me and why she was doing it.

"Alice?"

"And then you need to understand the conditions to be able to wear certain colors and then just what kind to never wear. Because believe me there are some that should've never been invented—" she kept rambling on.

"Alice?!" I yelled getting the attention of everyone in the store and she just stared at me as I smiled at the people staring at both of us. Slowly they went back to what they were doing before. "Alice," I said calmer this time, "why do I need these two shirts?" I asked as I help up two blue shirts that were pretty much identical.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, have you not been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"How can I understand you when you talk so quickly?"

She sighed aggravated. But then she looked as if she was trying to figure something out. You could see the wheels turning and things clicking as she stood there for a second thinking.

"I got it! I'll just write everything down and then email it all to you tonight. That's even better because then I can have Rose help me as well. This is going to work so much better. So for now you hold as I pile clothes on," she commanded as she threw more clothes into my arms.

So the day went as followed: go into store, hold clothes, go into changing room trying the clothes on, buy the ones that worked and then repeated at the next store. Once we were finally done I had too many bags to count with way too many new clothes to even think about putting away when I got home later.

But of course being me I hung up and put all the clothes away immediately because I just couldn't stand looking at the bags, I already had buyer's remorse the second they handed me the filled bags. And besides if they were just left there in the bags they would get ruined and I would have to iron them, because the cashiers in the stores don't know how to fold clothes properly.

When I got done with that very long task, as I also emptied out my closet a bit or else it wouldn't all fit, I checked my email and just as promised Alice emailed me with all the fashion rules as well as what I was, again, commanded to wear tomorrow.

I printed out the many rules, using my 3-hole puncher so I could put them in a binder so that I could keep referring back to them, because God knows I would need to. After I did that I sat the binder on my nightstand so I would remember to read it before I went to bed.

Thankfully my mom made a huge meal and I was starving after a long day. Really, I couldn't understand or see why girls enjoyed that so much. I couldn't find one thing fun about it the entire time we were there. I wish Alice would give me a guide on how girl's minds thoughts.

Once I was done with everything else and reading 'Alice's guide to fantastic fashion', I turned the light off, rolled over and went to bed. Only in sleep were my nerves calm about what I would be doing tomorrow.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed it and keep staying with me. And again, I have to apologize for any mistakes there may have been. And with that apology goes out a announcement that I am looking for a Beta to help correct my work, keep me motivated to update and write as well as help me with little ideas for the stories that I have planned. So if yu want to try out your hand at Betaing just send me a message and I'll back to you ASAP.**

**And if you want to see what Free/Extreme Running is just go to my profile page and check it out. Or you can also watch Paul Blart: Mall Cop because the robbers that do the crazy jumping from the stairs and high things and all that, that's what it is. Also, if you haven't seen any of them I have links to the 'Hillywood show' because they did parodies on Twilight and New Moon (persoally I thought both were pretty good) and also I have a link to 'How Twilight Should've Ended' (which I loved lol)**

**If you ever have any ideas or things you want to see let me know and I'll try to get it in, because though I'm writing these stories because I like to and to make more room in my brain, I also write them for the readers, becasue without the readers there would be no story. (Damn that sounded really cheesy lol.)**

**Please Please Please review.**

**~fighter419**


	4. New Look and Innuendoes

**I'm baaaaccckk! So yeah, just a heads up if you alredy haven't realized. This story will not be updated regularly, though I will try and I will not abandon it. But you can always follow me on Twitter to get random updates about the progress I'm making. Though I may be updating more often because my one prof doesn't care what we do pretty much during class, probably he's one of the few that has learned that we can muiltitask and some of us learn better that way. Or he may just be hoping that we're doing our online homework. Not sure which one, but hey, either way I get to be on my laptop :D.**

**And I'm sorry if I never got back to your reviews that you left. They come spradically so I my short-term memory loss kicks in and I forget to respond back if I'm able to. So yeah, I will promise I'll try to be better about that with reviews this chapter. I love them all and they make me smile. Mostly when I read that someone loves/likes my story while I'm sitting in a uber boring class. **

**There is a link to the outfit that Edward wears in this chapter on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!...though I did get the graphic novel...which to me it's AWESOME! And will probably be able to get more of my friends into Twilight because of it *crosses fingers* which is always a good thing :).**

**

* * *

****EPOV**

I woke up on Friday from my phone telling me I had a text message. The funny thing is I wasn't surprised at all when I saw it was Alice texting me to remind me what to wear. It wasn't too bad it wasn't like she had me in some biker outfit, for which I was thankful for.

Once again my phone went off.

_I better not see you with glasses on!_

_~Alice_

I groaned knowing that if she did see me with glasses she would probably come over and kick my ass. So for my own safety I put my contacts in already missing my glasses, once I got out of the shower. I got the exactly clothes out that Alice commanded me to wear along with the accessories.

So once I was done I grabbed the messenger bag Alice made me buy and use and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before I headed to school. The whole way there I kept getting more and more nervous. I kept running my hand through my hair and adjusting my Ray-Bans as if they were my real glasses.

Once I got to the school I parked my car and sat there. The nerves started to get the better of me almost to the point where I was going to throw up. Right as I was getting to that point a knock on my window made me jump. Turning I saw it was Ben trying to kill me. After slowing my heart back down to a normal pace I opened the door to get out.

"Hey…whoa, what's with the clothing change?"

"Alice," I replied grabbing my bag.

"What?"

"Let's just say our tutoring session was very different from what I was planning on yesterday."

"Oh, I guess so," he laughed.

"Yeah, my parents will probably kill me for how much money I spent."

As Ben laughed I got out of my car, putting the bag over my shoulder as I kicked my door closed while I was adjusting my jacket. I tried to ignore the stares that I was getting, mostly because I wasn't sure if they were good stares or bad ones.

Ben kept going on about some movie marathon that he was going to be on TV this weekend. I couldn't really pay attention because I couldn't help but notice how Bella kept glancing over at me. The smirk on my face was involuntary from the joy I was feeling that she was noticing me. I guess Alice did know what she was doing.

**BPOV**

I had Alice pick me up since it's not the easiest to drive to school with one arm, though it is possible. Besides she practically begged me to let her. Which isn't odd for her but I was mostly guessing it was to give me a lecture about trying not to kill myself and how 'those dogs', as she referred to Jacob as his friends as, aren't the safest people for me to hang out with, especially alone.

But instead of a long lecture she was smiling and bouncing with excitement from an unknown source. I'm not sure if she rubbed off of me or if she was just too eager to get to school, but she was actually happy with my simple outfit.

On the way to school I was thinking I should've asked Rosalie to drive me, because though she may drive as fast as Alice, at least she doesn't bounce up and down as she does. After about a half second we pulled into the school parking lot and I've never been happier about getting out of a car.

_LAND!_ I thought dramatically. Maybe instead of letting her drive me anywhere else I'll think about walking first. It may not only keep me alive but fit as well.

I walked over to our friends and started to get teased about me breaking my other arm, mostly by Emmett. As he kept teasing me everyone else was signing my cast. Out of the corner of my eye I kept seeing Alice not being able to calm down not even when Jasper tried to calm her. So I stood there confused, along with everyone else about why Alice was so excited.

"O-M-G, who is that?" I heard Lauren's naisly voice ask.

"Is…is that…oh my God that's Edward Cullen!" Jessica exclaimed.

Quickly I turned and was instantly stunned. The only thing that helped anyone know it was Edward was his signature copper hair that was always a mess.

_A sexy mess, that, you would love to run your hands through, again and again._

I couldn't argue with my conscious about that thought.

It seemed as he was moving in slow motion as he got out of his car and out his messenger bag over his shoulder and kicking his door closed, like some movie type 'no-cares-in-the-world-I-run-this-place' kind of character. Though it was kind of cheesy persona to put on him, but he was able to pull it off perfectly.

I'm not sure how he was able to change his look or why he did but…

_She wouldn't? _

_No she probably would._

I looked over at Alice and she was smiling like she just got a huge worldwide shopping spree and everything would be paid for. As I looked at her she glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and winked at me.

_She did…that lil meddling pixie._

She quickly hugged me saying, "You know you still love me," and then pranced away with Jasper in tow. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as I stared off at my friend. As I did I saw Edward and I couldn't stop looking at him. At one point I saw him smirking over at my direction, and I could only hope he was smiling at me through those Ray-Bans.

When the bell rang I headed into class and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. The look was fashionable, but still suited Edward. Alice did an amazing job with making him 'suitable' as she would say. I was brought out of my thoughts of Edward as Rosalie nudged my elbow.

"Edward looked pretty hot this morning didn't he?" she whispered to me. I looked down blushing and I saw her smiling out of the corner of my eye already knowing the answer. "And I'm not sure, if it was just the clothes but he seemed to be more confident," she almost said to herself.

And she was right. He almost carried himself differently, but in a good way. But again my mind couldn't get over how amazing he looked. Don't get me wrong he didn't look bad before but…yeah. By the way all the other girls were whispering about Edwards changed attire I knew I wasn't the only one that didn't notice.

Though I know Alice did this for me, to make him 'suitable'. And since image was a main thing in our group, to join you almost had to look good. But my insecurities came up when I knew that since Edward looked amazing now that all the girls would be after his attention. And I knew I wasn't the most beautiful, or athletic, or smartest…so why would he ever pick me when he had his choice from almost any single girl in Forks.

**EPOV**

Though nothing really changed about today it seemed different. People were talking about me, but for once it wasn't about Geekward, it was about if this was really me. And I was never one for attention, but it felt good to actually hear people talk positive about you.

All day I was trying to carry myself confident like Alice was told me to do. And I guess all of this was working because I seemed to have every girl's attention. But there was only one girl that I cared about having her attention and that was Bella.

Closer it got to being time for Biology I kept getting more and more nervous. Though as I said I knew I was getting everyone else's attention, but all this would be worthless if I didn't get Bella's. Once lunch was over I practically ran to the Biology room getting there first, and taking my seat. I tried to sit there patiently waiting for Bella

The class started to fill up with students coming in and taking their seats. So to pass the time I opened my book and started to read the section we were going over today.

"Hey Edward," I looked up quickly, but was very disappointed when I say Jessica and Lauren's overly made up faces in front of me.

"Hi," I said politely not really wanting to talk to them.

"So, Edward, where have you been hiding this look?" Jessica asked leaning on the desk towards me. I think she was trying to seduce me or whatever but I couldn't help but feel disgusted.

"I got help."

"Well, how about you pay it forward, and you can help me with a few things."

"Like what?" I asked really not paying attention.

"Well, next year I'm taking anatomy and I'm not very good at science so I figured I should get a head start. And who better to teach me about it than someone who is good at that kind of stuff. So will you help me, please?"

"Sure I guess," I said just wanting her to get away from me.

"Great, I can't wait to study the human body with you," she smirked as Bella sat down. She left giving me a wink. And until then I never knew a wink could look so disgusting and unattractive. But she definitely made that possible.

**BPOV**

I was actually nervous to go into Biology, wondering how Edward was going to be with all this new found attention. When I got in there I saw Jessica talking to him. As I got closer I heard her talking about having him tutor her on a subject that we won't have till next year.

When I heard the subject I knew what she was after. She wasn't after knowledge but Edward. I knew I was right when she talked about studying the human body with him. For her and Lauren that was code for sex. And Edward had to know that with the innuendo in the statement and what she was asking if him. But what shocked me the most is that he actually said yes. I never thought he was like that but I guess you can't always be sure.

Once they were gone he turned to me smiling widely. Even though I was disgusted with what he just agreed to I couldn't help but love that smile and couldn't help control my heart from beating a mile a minute.

"Hey Bella," he said in his honey smooth voice.

"Hey," I responded trying not to give into him and just think about how he just agreed to have sex with Jessica, and who knows maybe even Lauren as well.

"Are you ok?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," I mumbled hoping that for once I was able to tell a convincing lie. He stared at me probably trying to figure out if I was being honest or not. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell that he was about to say something but thankfully Mr. Banner started his lecture. As he did I let my hair fall like a curtain between us.

A bit into the lecture I felt Edward bump my elbow. And I took a peek through my hair to see a piece of paper by it. I looked up to make sure Mr. Banner's back was to us as I took it and placed it on top of my notes. Quickly I was able to tell it was from Edward by his elegant handwriting.

_Bella, please tell me what's wrong._

I quickly wrote back in my chicken scratch like handwriting.

_Nothing, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something before._

He took it quickly and wrote back just as fast.

_Ok…if you say so._

I read it then put the note away. Even if I couldn't have him I could have a simple note that we wrote, right? Yes I know it was a bit stalkerish but it could be worse. I don't have a shrine dedicated to him.

The rest of Biology I stayed in that position, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye every now and then. Every time I did Edward looked kind of sad. And every time I kept wondering why? Was it because of me? I doubted it was because of me.

When the bell rang I started gathering my things not really paying attention to Edward.

"Bella," he said sounding a bit nervous. And I looked at him and saw a glimpse of the Edward that was the one I loved. I could still see the nervousness and self-conscious side as I looked into his eyes. "So uh…you weren't there yesterday for the tutoring. So I didn't know if you still wanted to meet or not. I know it's probably hard to drive with a broken arm. But we can meet after school and I could drive you home…if you want of course."

"I don't know." _What the hell are you doing? SAY YES! _"I mean if you want to still do it, I don't mind," I replied.

He smiles widely and I couldn't help but smile back along with blushing. "Great, I have to help out my dad out after school. But how about tomorrow? Meet for an early lunch at the diner, and then we can start the tutoring there or at the library or whatever."

"Sounds like a plan," I said smiling.

"Great," he smiled wider. "Then it's a date." I blushed wishing that it was a date. "I mean…um…I'll keep that date open. Well of course it'll be open. But yeah…I'll see you tomorrow," he said quickly and practically ran out of the room as Alice skipped into it.

"Hey, Bella, so how much do you love me?" she asked smirking.

"Depends," I sighed

"Why? What's wrong his outfit is perfect? And he was the buzz of all conversations. All things said were good things. So what went wrong?" she pouted.

"Jessica freaking Stanley," I said with disgust.

"What did she do to ruin everything?"

"Pretty much asked Edward to have sex with her."

"So she does that with every guy that is remotely good looking."

"Yeah, but this is Edward. Edward! And he said yes."

"Wait," she said pulling her phone out texting someone. When she was done she grabbed my good arm and pulled me behind her towards the parking lot. Before I knew it Rosalie appeared out of nowhere. I realized that Alice was probably texting her earlier.

Before I had a chance to say anything I was being put in the back of Rosalie's BMW and they both got in with Rosalie speeding out of the car and to a local park that we used to go to all the time as kids. When we got there I knew where we were going.

We went to the spot that was underneath the stairwell that led to the sides. When we got there we sat down trying to fit into the small cramped space. Once seated and as comfortable as you can be as you sit on hard tire chips both my best friends stared at me to tell them what went wrong.

"So, I gave up my free period, where I get time with my boyfriend, why?" Rosalie asked.

"Because my plan got messed up by Jessica Stanley," Alice filled her in sounding a bit deflated. She hated when something happens that she didn't expect or plan, or as she says 'sees'.

"God I hate her and Lauren," Rose replied frustrated. "But what did she do this time?"

"She asked Edward to have sex with her and he agreed to," I mumbled.

"Damn, I never thought Edward was like that," Rose said surprised with Alice and I nodding in agreement. "I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover."

"Before we jump to conclusions and Rose goes all Amazon on Edward's ass, tell us what happened, Bella," Alice said trying to be the voice of reason.

I sighed and told them everything that happened after lunch. They both listened carefully and attentively to my story. I even took the note out of my pocket and let them read it when I got to that part and explained how Edward acted the rest of the class. When I got done and ended with Alice's entrance.

"Ok," Rose said after a moment or two of silence, "I say we stop trying to be mind readers and just go kick his ass buy all the condoms at the stores so he gets a STD when he sleeps with Jessica….and who knows maybe Lauren too," she said leaning back against a wooden pool.

I looked to Alice who was sitting there with a thoughtful look on her face. She sat there for a while completely still staring out in space as Rose and I stared at her waiting for her thoughts.

"I have a more rational idea than Rose's," she started after a few minutes of us staring. "I think Edward didn't get what Jessica was talking about, though it was obvious to all of us. So I think Bella should go tomorrow, but not unprepared," she smirked.

"What do you mean I'm getting a perfect grade in Biology, so what else would I have to do?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Bella, we love you. And yes you do know everything about Biology. But we have much we need to teach you, oh innocent one," Rose said with an equally evil smirk as Alice. I just looked between my two best friends afraid of what they were thinking.

They looked between each other and I felt as if they were having a conversation. And I knew they were, but I've never been able pick up on it. It was as if they spoke too fast for me to comprehend.

Once again the pixie was grabbing my good arm and I was pushed into the back of the care as Rose drove back to the school barely stopping to let Alice get out and into her car. When the door was closed she sped off towards her house with the canary yellow Porsche following.

When we got there Mrs. Hale came out looking confused why we were all over when we should still be in school. And Rose just told her that it was a female issue and probably not wanting to hear our twenty minute story she shrugged and let us head up to Rose's room. As we entered I was told to sit as they stood in front of me.

"Bella, though we've taught you a lot we still left out one thing," Alice started.

"The art of flirting, seduction and teasing," Rose smirked.

_Oh, God, why couldn't I just said everything between Edward and I was ok?_

* * *

**Soooo...any thoughts? Questions? Comments? They can all be heard and they ae encouraged and appreciated by pressing the little grey button wit green writing below.**

**And I know I made Edward seem kind of stupid and sheltered for not understanding Jessica's innuendo for sex, but it's sad to say but I know people that stupid. Plus, Jessica is just really bad at it and Edward was too replused to think that she would be asking for that. As well as all this attention and all that is new to Edward so don't think he's comepletely stupid. Just not able to catch inuendoes lol.**

**~fighter419**


	5. Determination

**OMG! It's a update. So I'm going to make this AN short. **

**Thank you to everyone for the alerts and reviews on this story as well as anyne who has favorited 'A New Life'**

**MooRz: yes I do agree with you but that's becuase I was more passionate about ANL than this story.**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT SM!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I went home that day broken down and confused. I did everything that Alice told me to do and it went wrong. She seemed upset or mad with me and before she was never like that. She was put off and not willing to talk. And I just couldn't understand why.

When I got home I changed into sweats and a t-shirt just wanting to relax. I flopped back onto my bed and picked up _The Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe_ to read to try and take my mind off of things. As I was reading through the poems I still couldn't get my mind off of Bella.

She seemed as if she hated what Alice did to me. I understood that I wasn't going to be popular right away but everyone else seemed to like it but her. Bella seemed to hate the look, but she had to know it was still me. Though Alice may have made it so I looked like one of the popular jerks, I was still me, Edward. She was the same Bella even after Alice got a hold of her. So why would she hate just a change of clothes on me so much?

After racking my brain and coming up with nothing I slammed the book closed frustrated. I looked over glaring at the closet hating it for making Bella hate and avoid me. She used to at least have a civil conversation as long as I had the confidence to keep it going, but today she just seemed like I grossed her out.

So instead of trying to concentrate on anything particular I grabbed the remote to the stereo pressing play, closing my eyes. Soon the sounds of Debussy was filling the air and calming my mind. The simple tune of Claire de Lune made me remember a small conversation I had with Bella.

_Flashback_

_I was listening to my iPod, since I got a free period due to me getting my work done early. Bella was sitting beside me doodling away on her notebook. I had my eyes closed fingering along with the tune against my thighs. _

"_Claire de Lune is great," I heard her soft voice say though I had my ear buds in. I looked at her smiling and focusing on my voice not cracking during my response._

"_You know Debussy?" I asked surprised. Not many girls nowadays listened to this kind of music._

"_Yeah, my mom used to play classical music back home in Phoenix. But that's my favorite," she replied pointing to the screen. _

"_Yeah, it's mine too...do u want to uh…listen to it with me?" I asked as my voice cracked at the end making me mentally kick myself._

"_Sure," she smiled at me as I fumbled to hand her the right ear bud and restarting the song. _

_As we listened to the song together she closed her eyes as if she was thinking she was back with her. I couldn't help but stare at how amazing and beautiful she was. She was in her own world and I could tell she was happy from the soft smile that graced her lips. I couldn't help but be excited that I was the one that helped put that smile there, even if it was for the five minutes and few seconds it was playing._

_And all too soon it was over and the bell was ringing. Bella was blushing as she said a soft thank you and left. Right then I wished I was able to speak up and tell her how much I loved her and wanted to be with…well before all of that ask her out on a date. But the message from my brain got to my mouth too slowly._

_End Flashback_

Right then I opened my eyes determination back where doubt filled me and I knew that I had to step out of my shell and ask Bella to be mine.

**BPOV**

I sat there as Alice and Rose tried to teach me the fine are of flirtation and innuendoes. Which wasn't so bad but then they made me practice on them. That was a bit weird, because though they told me to picture they were Edward, it was a bit odd. Alice was too short and Rose was had too much of a feminine beauty that you only find in magazines.

Once I was able to get through it with a straight face. They deemed me ready to do the real thing tomorrow. Of course being Alice, she had to pick out what I was going to wear. So I sat back and let her and Rose have their fun wondering if this would even work or if all Edward wanted was someone like Jessica.

I sat there brewing at how much I wanted to just smack Jessica and call her a slut. But unfortunately that's not like me. The only person I would know that would do that as if it was nothing would be Rose. And she actually did one time when Jessica tried to get to Emmett.

Since Charlie called saying that he had to work late the girls decided to stay over that night as we ordered pizza and watched bad romance movies. The last thing I remember before letting sleep take over me was I was going to make Edward mine.

* * *

**I know this for me was a very short chapter. But it would be longer if I didn't have finals sucking the life out of me. I can't wait till summer...unfortunately then I have a summer class...ugh...why do I torture myself?**

**But anyways....since i will have a short summer break this story will end within the next couple chapters and then I will be starting a new story. So either alert me, follow me on twitter or keep following this story and I'l llet you know about that and when I'll have that up.**

**Thanks for reading and if you would be so kind to press the little button below to review. Please and thank you.**

**~fighter419**


	6. Confrontation

**Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry about the wait but yeah. Let's just say a lot of crap has been going on in my life. **

**If you want to know what has prevented me from writing here's a summary. My boyfriend broke up with me because...well I honestly don't know...but it was the result of him thinking about if we should be together or not. I had to start getting ready to mvoe out of my apartment because I got blindsided from the news of me having to move out to help my bro...which means I would've had to move home (sometimes I hate being the youngest). Went to Florida to see bro graduate. Came back was going to write, but started 5 week semster of school...ugh. Been busy and annoyed by undecisive fam and then learning I don't have to move back home. And...yeah...I think that covers it. **

**But anywho...thank you to all who are still reading despite the long period of time between updates. And thank you for all the reviews they really helped me through my "I'm depressed/angry because my ex is stupid" period lol. (But don't worry I'm fine and survivng now).**

**OK so now onto the next day to see what Bella will do :) A link to Bella's outfit is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

(BPOV)

The next morning I got up loving the smell of already made breakfast without me having to make it. Don't get me wrong I love to cook, but sometimes you need a rest. I got up and headed to the kitchen where Alice was bouncing around, of course she's a morning person, singing with the radio as Rose sat at the table nodding along to the beat as she drank her coffee.

"Good you're up," Alice chirped setting a plate of pancakes down where I was going to sit. "Now eat fast because you need to take a shower, and I sat an outfit out for you, and when you're done Rose and I will do your hair and makeup," she said with one breath.

I nodded in response as Rose pushed an extra cup of coffee over to me. "Alice already had some and by the way you look, you seem that you need some caffeine to keep up with the ball of energy." I knew she was right. But really, Alice plus caffeine, that should just be a crime in itself. The little pixie was hyper enough without it; I'm just surprised she wasn't bouncing off the walls like she normally was.

"Bella did you not hear me," I heard Alice complaining from spot in front of the sink as she washed the dirty cookware. "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me."

_Damn, how did she know every time I was going to roll my eyes?_

I mumbled my okay and ate breakfast as I listened to my friends talk about different things. After being yelled at to get my butt cleaned and dressed in the proper outfit a few more times I finally went upstairs and did everything the small Pixie commanded.

Once I came out of the shower I looked at the clothes that Alice picked for me and they weren't too bad. She picked out a white tank top with writing on it, a modest jean skirt, brown leather cowboy-like boots and matching brown leather jacket. Thankfully she trusted me enough to at least pick my own bra and panties.

Once dressed I got on a bracelet that was from Jacob for my 18th birthday that he made himself in shop class, as well as a necklace that my mom got me. I yelled down the steps for Alice and Rose to know that it was safe to come up and do my hair and makeup. After they were done I grabbed the jacket and then had a thought.

"Alice…I have a cast how am I supposed to get this over it?"

She just rolled her eyes in response and looked at the sleeve easily finding a zipper that went to about the elbow.

"That's how now let's go we're gonna be late for school," she said skipping out of the room. Rosalie followed once she was done looking at herself in the mirror. Then I took her place looked myself over and grabbed my bag before following them.

We got into the car and I couldn't believe that Alice was drinking another glass of coffee in a to-go cup. When I looked at Rose she just looked at me and we both knew it would be a very interesting day with her around. Right as my butt hit the seat Alice pulled out of my driveway thrusting me forward, and then proceeded to take off towards school making me get thrown back hitting the seat.

"OUCH! ALICE!" I yelled quickly getting my seat belt on.

"What?" she asked innocently

"Charlie is a cop and if he pulls you over or if any cop pulls you over he may band you from out house as well as me ever riding with you."

"Bella, Bella, Bella…I've never gotten a speeding ticket or anything so I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine, but please slow down because you do know you're with a danger magnet remember?"

"She is right," Rose said checking her nails, "she is a danger magnet."

"So the perfect solution to that is to go fast so they can't catch us," Alice giggled as she sped up and I held onto anything I could to keep me safe.

After saying the Hail Mary a few times, at least as much as I knew of that prayer, we were finally at the school. Just to annoy Alice I jumped out and knelt on the ground pretending to kiss it.

"Land!" I said happily as Alice got out.

"Ha ha, Bella, it wasn't that bad at all. And you call me the drama queen," she rolled her eyes as I got up sticking my tongue out at her. She just stuck her tongue back out at me. I know we're very mature.

The guys came over and we hung out by the cars for a bit before the dreaded school bell rang. And then I saw Edward walking into the school talking to Angela. Suddenly the strong part of me that was determined to make Edward mine started to deteriorate and become jelly.

Once I was brought out of my staring and jell-o like state I went into the school to start my long day. And all I wanted was to keep my confidence, which wasn't easy at all, and try to do what I wanted to get accomplished.

All through lunch I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing. I kept thinking how I was going to do this. Should I just go up and kiss him? Or should I be subtle and seductively? Or maybe I should just give up, because I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

"Bells what's wrong you look like you have to give a speech next class?" Jasper asked.

"No," I replied trying to decide how I'm going to do this. If I try to ask for advice everyone is going to put their two cents in which I normally wouldn't mind but I don't do things the same way they do it. So this was something that I had to figure out on my own.

As they chatted away I was watching the hands of the clock tick by. And too soon the bell rang signaling for us to head to our next class. Everyone else got up chatting away as I slowly gathered my things trying to prolong what I wanted, but yet very terrified, to do.

Why does it seem whenever you want something to not come to pass faster it does? Because before I knew it I was walking into the Biology room taking tiny steps towards my seat. I kept giving myself some mental pep talks on the way there. They mostly included telling myself not to throw up, mostly on Edward, or faint from being so nervous.

When I got to my seat I still had my head down and I saw some books occupying the spot where mine were supposed to be. Confusion came over me as I wondered whom books they were. But my answer was quickly answered when I looked up and saw Jessica sitting in my seat talking to Edward with her annoying voice.

"Hey Bella," Edward said a bit relieved when Jessica's attention was turned from him to me when he said my name.

"Hi Edward…hi Jessica."

"Hi Bella, you don't mind me sitting here today do you?"

"Well I kind of do…it's my assigned seat."

"But it's not like we have to sit in our seats. And besides it's just this one time Bella, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Jessica, I'd rather just sit in my own seat."

"Well too bad you can just sit in mine. It's only one more row back. Besides if Eddie and I are going to be partners in Anatomy then we need to see how to work together the best. And practice makes perfect, right Eddie," she said running a hand down Edward's arm. I could see him wince every time she called him Eddie. Everyone knew that he hated to be called that, well, I guess everyone except Jessica. Even I hated her calling him Eddie, because he never seemed liked an 'Eddie'.

"Jess, you can get to know about him some other time or just talk to him after class or school. But right now you're in my seat." I'm not sure where the extra boost of confidence in my voice came from but I liked it.

"OMG, Bella, it's not that bad. So just sit in my seat. It's not like you're gonna die. And besides I want to get to know Edward now and sit by him. So you should be a good person like you always are and just go sit in my seat. Also, it doesn't seem like Edward cares if you sit here because it seems that he enjoys my company better than he ever will yours, just like most guys."

By this point the whole class was watching to see what my reaction would be to what Jessica said.

"Wow, Jessica, you're right the guys always do love you. Or wait…I actually think they love that you put out more than they actually love you. I mean have you heard your voice, its naisly and high. And I'm surprised Edward hasn't covered your mouth with duct tape from having to sit here and listen to you. I'm pretty sure if you even cared about actually getting to know him, rather than just his dick, you would already know he _hates_ being called Eddie.

"And I highly doubt you'll be taking anatomy next year since the only way you're passing this class is because you give blow jobs to Tyler Crawley so that he'll do the homework for you. So unless you're gonna 'get to know' Edward, aka put out so he'll do your work, you're not taking anatomy next year. So get you're slutty ass off my seat and away from Edward."

By the time I was done with my little rant my hands were fisted and my body was rigid and leaning over a stunned Jessica who, like the rest of the class, was staring at me with open mouths. Which I don't blame them, being the shy, smart girl was all they knew about me. Even I surprised myself with my rant and mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

After a few moments Jessica finally composed herself and stood up so we were eye level. Normally I would be backing up but the adrenaline that was pumping through me made me stand my ground and not cower away.

"Fine, Swan, have it your way. Besides it's not like Edward would even want anyone like you anyways," she gaffed at the thought as I tried to not let myself think how that is probably true. "Look at you," she said motioning to my outfit. "If wasn't for Alice you would just still be plain Bella. And I'm sure Edward would want something more eye pleasing."

"Jessica just shut up," Edward spoke in a firm voice as he stood. "You have no idea what you're talking about because Bella is much more than plain. If you were lucky you might become half the amazing woman she is now, though I find that quite impossible since Bella gets more amazing each day. And further more I'd rather have someone plain than someone with too much make up and a voice that should be silenced because of the pain it causes everyone ears. So I would be very grateful if you would move so Bella can sit beside me."

When Edward got done calmly saying his little speech Jessica's face was red by the end of it. I'm not sure if it was from the embarrassment or the anger or maybe a combination of both. But no matter what I couldn't help the happy dance that was bubbling inside of me wanting to be released. It even consisted of sticking my tongue out at Jessica, which I know is childish, but who would really blame me for doing that to her.

Finally after a moment Jessica burst into a scream making Edward and I jump. She grabbed her things and stopped off out of the classroom with Lauren close behind calling after her probably to calm her down. Though I was sure Edward and I were deaf, being able to hear the class laugh at Jessica's reaction contradicted that thought.

After Mr. Banner came in he calmed the class down and had us take our seats as he started to pull a T.V. into the room. Everyone adjusted how they were sitting to get ready to jus watch a movie and probably take a little nap during it.

Once the lights were off and the educational film started I leaned towards Edward a bit. "I'm sorry about what just happened. And you didn't have to lie to Jessica about me," I whispered.

"Lie to her about what?" he asked me confused.

"About what you think of me, I know I'm nothing special and I'm ok with that."

"But none of it was a lie, Bella." I snorted quietly in response in disbelief. When I did I saw his green eyes soften as he placed a hand over mine. "I never lie and I would especially never lie to you."

I just nodded in response because I honestly couldn't think when he touched me. Even an innocent touch like he was doing, sent my mind reeling and my heart speeding off trying to break through my chest.

I was about to turn my attention back to the screen when his soft liquid voice filled my ears once again. "Bella, would you please come with me after school? I want to take you somewhere."

"Yes," I responded quietly. And I felt my heart jump when that perfect crooked smile lit up his face. And I couldn't help but smile back knowing that my acceptance was the reason he was smiling.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Eh it? Let me know how you feel. And I hope the litte arguement between Bella and Jesscia wasn't a epic fail. A fail is ok just not a epic one lol. **

**Did anyone else watch the black carpet event for Eclipse? I caught most of it and I liked it. Though I didn't are for SM's dress. And I wish they talked to Kellan more. I think I fell even more in love with Jackson...if that's even possible :). **

**And though I am not in it, you should go to thefandomgivesback (dot) com and make a account and bid, because it's all for a good cause. If you ask why I'm not part of it, it's because I don't think anyone would bid on anything I would put up and then I would get sad and think no one like my stories and then any other stories I write would just stay on my computer and never be shared. So yeah...but go check it out they have some cool things you can get.**

**That's all for now, but before you leave you better click that button below to review. **

**~fighter419**


	7. Gym Class and Trust

**YAY! I told you this update would be soon. Mostly because I started writing it during my class last night...I know I'm a great student lol. But anyways, and I also wanted to celebrate Eclipe coming out tonite...which I'm seeing withmy roomie and I'm uberly pumped. So if you see someone eating Chipotle at the theater...it might be me :). **

**Funny quick sotry (or at least I think it is). But a while a go my roomie had to go to STAT care and get her butt checked out and f course a hot male nurse was the one to do it (which I jok that he's gay). But she was telling her boyfrien how she's going to see Eclipse with me tonight. And he teased saying have fun watchinpre-pubesant boys run around the screen and all that. And something about how they don't have chest hair... ANYWAYS...to that I told her she should've told him about Dr. Cullen. She jsut got a dreamy look on her face nodding sayig him and the hot male nurse would be great to have. Then I said they could both check you out any day huh? To which she answered heck yes!**

**So yeah, sorry if you didn't think that was funny, but it might have been a you had to be there moment. **

**ANYWAYS I don't own Twilight it's all SM's.**

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't keep the smile off my face when Bella never moved her hand from under mine. So we sat there hand-in-hand during the rest of Biology. When the lights came up we pulled away from each other and that beautiful blush painted itself along her cheeks.

We both got up slowly unsure of what to do. But all I knew was that I wanted to spend more time with her. Though I would only really be away from her for one period I hated the separation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Newton walking over to her just like everyday to ask if Bella wanted to walk to Gym class with him, and I hated the thought of him with her.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I asked quickly before Newton could. I might have sounded desperate, but I hated the thought of Newton with her.

She just bit her lip and nodded in response.

"Bella, want to walk to Gym together?" Newton asked, obviously not hearing me ask her.

"Sorry, Mike, Edward is walking me there," she replied quickly.

"But it's out of the way for him so I'm sure he won't mind, will you Cullen? I'm sure you don't want to be late to your next class. And if you're worried about Jessica doing something to her I can take care of it."

"Thanks, but no thank you, Newton. I already asked Bella and she accepted my offer and a gentleman never goes back on his word. So if you wouldn't mind," I grabbed our books and wrapped my free arm around her waist, "we have to start going or else Bella will be late for class."

We stepped around him and headed out of the classroom. I was smiling as I could tell Newton obviously wasn't too happy. Though I wasn't close to Bella, I could feel the heat from her blushing. After we walked a few feet from the door and I didn't see Newton following, I dropped my arm but still held onto her books.

"I'm sorry about that. I should've let you decide," I sighed once I realized I was acting slightly caveman-ish.

"It's fine, because I've been denying him walking me for as long as I could remember." She mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. "But I can hold my own books so you don't have to."

"No, I should be somewhat of a gentleman."

"You always are," she told me as we started to walk towards the gym.

Unfortunately, it was a short walk to the gym. All too soon I was handing her books back to her and telling her I'll see her after. Once I saw her safely enter the girl's locker room, and felt a bit stalkerish, I headed to study hall running so I wasn't late.

I took a seat in the cafeteria and stared at my notes trying to study for the test I had tomorrow in Computer Science, but I couldn't concentrate on it. All I could think of was if Bella was ok in Gym. I knew she was a bit of a klutz and that she could be a danger to others when sports were involved.

So after my worrying got the best of me I made up an excuse of having to leave early and quickly gathered my things and went to my locker. Got all the books or things that I needed to study or do homework stuffing them into my book bag and swiftly walked to my car throwing the bag into the backseat.

I made my way to the gym and stood beside the backdoors and peeked in. When I did I was very thankful for my timing. The first thing I saw when I looked in Bella ended up trying to get the birdie and instead hit Newton in the head with the racket.

Though Bella kept apologizing profusely to him I couldn't help but smile at his pain that he deserved. The rest of the game she embarrassingly stood in the corner not taking another step, probably afraid she would hit him again. I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one who would like to see him get hit again.

Once the class was over and they were dismissed I decided to walk around the building to the front and wait till Bella came out. I stood there waiting patiently and tried not to laugh when Newton came out rubbing his head where Bella hit him.

"What are you smiling at?" I heard her beautiful voice ask as I turned to her. I couldn't help but smile wider at her.

"Nothing how was Gym?" I asked taking her books from her.

"Good…I guess," she shrugged.

"Do you need anything from your locker?" She shook her head so we walked towards the parking lot. We headed to her truck so that she could take it home and I would follow her and then she would join me in mine.

With being a small town I already knew where she lived, mostly for the fact that she was the Chief's daughter. Once there she took her things into the house and came back with a small purse. I got out and opened her door for her as she mumbled her thanks. I got in and drive through town to the outskirts.

"So, where are we going, since we already are outside of Forks," Bella asked looking around.

"You'll find out and I'm glad you switched your shoes to tennis shoes," I commented looking down at the new foot ware.

"Yeah, the boots were cool but were starting to hurt my feet a bit just because they weren't broken in. But wait…why is it a good thing I have these on?"

"Because we'll have to do a little bit of walking to get there."

"But…why can't we just drive?"

"You'll see." I smiled when I heard her huff leaning back against the seat.

Without thinking I gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. I set our joined hands between us as I rubbed soft circles into the back of it. As I held her hand I felt complete like I was missing something I didn't know before.

When I looked over at her to make sure it was ok I saw her relax into her seat with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. It wasn't until I almost drove off the road because it curved I realized I should probably pay more attention to the road and driving so I don't run into a tree.

Quickly I made sure we got to the small opening amongst the trees safely. I shut the car off getting out and went to open the door for Bella and helping her out. She smiled at me as I closed the door and locked the car not letting her hand go.

"So is this where you wanted to take me?" she asked looking around.

"No, we have to walk a bit but if you get tired I can just carry you."

"Umm…ok," she said as I started to lead her through the trees. I kept a hold of her hand so that I would b able to catch her if she fell. Which thankfully didn't happen but she did trip…a lot. But her tripping just gave me more of an excuse to hold her closer so that I could help her.

As we started to get closer I could see Bella get more tired of walking. So just to help her I wrapped my arm around her, and it helped me be closer to her. I started to feel nervous about bringing her here. This was a spot that I never shared with anyone and I was about to show her it. Not only that but I hoped that she would love it as much as I do and I could become our own little spot where no one else knows about.

When we got to the last little bit of trees and I could see the sunlight shining through them I turned to Bella stopping her. She looked up at me curiously. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But why?"

"I want you to close your eyes and trust me. I won't let you fall or anything happen to you. So please, close your eyes and trust me."

She nodded hesitantly closing her eyes and I carefully picked her up. When I did she let out a cute squeal of surprise and I headed thro the small clearing holding her close to me as the smell of strawberries filled my head.

Once I started to make my way into the field I saw her start to smile. My guess was that she was able to smell the wild flowers that littered the ground giving life and color to the grass. As I walked I saw her tilt her head back feeling the warm sun against her skin.

"Edward where are we?"

"Just be patient and you'll see," I told her as I took a few more steps and gently sat her on her feet. I held her until she got her balance. Turning her around to face away from me and making sure she still had her eyes closed, I could feel the excitement and curiosity rolling off of her. "Okay, open your eyes," I whispered into her ear feeling her shiver slightly against me as she did what I said.

* * *

**So what did you all think? I know not much happened but the next chapter will be longer. And I'm thinking only maybe at the most 3 chapters left. So this is coming to a end soon. **

**Please review even if it's a mean one I appreciate them all. Oh and if you didn't see or wanted to Bella's outfit can me found my clicking a link on my profile.**

**~fighter419**


	8. Meadow and Missunderstanding

**So yeah...here's another one because I'm that awesome. As well was not going to see Eclipse today since I saw it at midnight. **

**Another slightly funny story. But when I was seeing Eclipse it was at the part where Seth comes so Jacob can go to the battle and the screen started to go weird and then it just went to black. OMG! I thought a riot was about to happen and the people under the projection room might climb into the window. But the manager quickly came in (probably because eh knew a riot was about to happen) and told us it was a sound problem. My thought...really a sound problem that makes the whole screen go black and the movie stop...? But anyways we missed like maybe 2 minutes of the movie because it didn't pick up exactly where it left off but yeah. **

**Anyone else have a interesting story about when they saw Eclipse?**

**Disclaimer: IM NOT SM!**

* * *

BPOV

I opened my eyes and the sight before me looked like something out of a dream. It was a beautiful meadow with grass and wildflowers that was grown up to about your knees. The grass was a vibrant green that reminded me of Edward's eyes. Along with the vibrant green splashes of color was formed from the various colors of wildflowers growing.

All the colors were enhanced by the bright sunlight. It's as if all the sun in the Pacific Northwest decided to shine here. Though I don't blame it, if it were up to me, I would want to make something beautiful even more.

The trees created a perfect circle around the field. I looked along the path that Edward's footprints made. At the beginning of the tracks was a small opening that was almost a archway created by the branches. As if it was a magical doorway into this impossible meadow.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward's voice pulled me out of my admiration for the meadow.

"Yeah…Edward, this is…"

"It's what?" he asked sounding a bit worried.

"Amazing, perfect, impossible, fantastical, something that you read about in books, but never believe it true…take your pick," I responded as I kept looking around. Along with his chuckling I heard the faint sound of a river nearby.

"So you like it?" he anxiously asked.

"No," the smirk on his face fell, "I love it Edward. Thank you for sharing this with me."

The crooked smile that I loved was back on his face, and I swear the meadow lit up even more when it did.

"I'm glad you love it," he said happily.

"How could I not?"

He just shrugged taking my hand as he sat down and I followed suit. We both sat there, me mostly still looking around admiring everything. Though I tried to ignore it I was able to feel his eyes watching me. I finally looked back at him and he still had on that perfect smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked feeling a bit self conscious.

"You…here…with me. It's just, I always thought about how it would be, but never thought it would come true."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because," he shrugged, "it's just that I never thought you would ever come with me here."

"All you had to do was ask. I mean if you told me let's go to a meadow, I might have been hesitant but I would've still came."

"Why would you have been hesitant?"

"I don't know? Probably because I've never been asked that, as well as for all I know you could be taking me to some crappy muddy meadow."

"If that were the case then why would you say yes?"

"Because…" I trailed off not wanting to admit that I've liked him ever since I came to Forks. That there always seemed to be an indescribable pull towards him and that right now I love him.

"Because why?" he asked seeming genuinely curious.

"Why wouldn't you just ask me before? It's not like I'm unapproachable, and all you have to do if you want to find out something about me or if I'll do something is just to ask."

"Well I'm asking you now about why you would say yes," he smirked.

I mentally growled at him and then sighed.

"Because…I've kind of…have always…"

"Always?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked agitated that I was about to confess this to him and I didn't even know how he felt.

"You're interesting to me."

"So what you're studying me like a science project. Thanks for letting me know. But if you have all the data you need I'd like to go home now," I practically growled as I stood up.

Here I was about to tell him how I've liked him since I first met him. And he just told me I'm like a science project to him. I started to walk back towards the wooden archway as I heard him get up trying to get my attention.

**EPOV**

We were having such a nice time together then I had to say that. And now she was angry at me and walking away. I knew that if I let her try to get back herself she would get lost because she didn't know the way back to the car. So quickly I got up to stop her calling her name as she stomped towards the trees.

I ran in front of her trying to stop her. She kept trying to sidestep me which I was thankful I was faster than her with reaction time.

"Bella, would you please wait and let me explain?"

"No, I got it Edward, you think I'm 'interesting' so you've been studying me and all that. So now at least I know why you watch me like I watch you. But I watch you for a completely different reason. And that's because I like you. I really, really like you. And that's why I would say yes if you asked me to go with you, even if it was to the moon. But at least now I know you just think of me as a experiment to observe so please let me go home?" she ranted angrily.

"Please just wait a second. You said all I have to do is ask a question and you'll answer, right?"

"I'm not so sure anymore since I know it's probably gonna be published in some science journal."

"Just one question that's all I want," I begged.

"Fine," she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella Swan, will you please be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully. She just stared at me and I wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"Edward Cullen, you're impossible! So you want to date your science fair experiment now?"

"No, shit, I should've explained. When I said you were interesting, it's because normally I can tell what people's reactions and things like that will be. I'm very good at reading people. But with you, you surprise me all the time. Whenever I think one thing you pretty much do the opposite. And I want to know more about this beautiful girl in front of me that is so intriguing and amazing that I'm sure, if by some miracle you say yes to being with me, and were still together when we're older that you will still surprise me then."

She stood there and I could tell by the look on her face she was thinking about everything I just said.

"So…I'm not some kind of human science project of yours?"

"No."

"And you're really asking if I'll be your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

A few moments passed as we stood there. Me anxious about what was going through her mind and her thoughtful as she kept staring at me.

"Okay," she responded after a bit.

"Okay…what?" I asked completely confused.

"I'll be your girlfriend," she smiled blushing a bit. And I couldn't contain the smile that broke across my face as I hugged her picking her up and spun her around. As I did her beautiful laughter echoed across the meadow and the trees and flowers would never hear a more beautiful sound than that.

I fell back onto the grass holding her on top of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she kept laughing and smiling. Thought I knew I completely almost ruined the whole trip out here I was thankful that her kitten furry was able to die off easily with the truth.

As I tucked the hair behind her ear I kissed her cheek softly though I wanted to do more. Even though we pretty much made out at the kissing booth that was then and I was afraid of messing it up again.

When I kissed her cheek I felt the heat against my lip. As I laid my head back against the ground I saw her smiling shyly looking down at me. And we sat there in contempt silence just taking in the moment.

"So I have a question," she stated quietly.

"And I have an answer," I smiled.

"Did you like me after the kissing booth?" Once she asked she started to chew on her bottom lip so much I was afraid she would make it bleed. So gently, I placed my thumb on her lip carefully pulling it from her teeth for fear the hold she had on it would make it bleed if I did it forcefully.

"You're gonna make your lip bleed one day or it'll just disappear from you chewing on it so much." She rolled her eyes at me as if she's heard both those things before, making me laugh. "But to answer your question I liked you before the kissing booth."

"Really?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Really, really," I smirked. "What about you?"

"Pretty much since I first met you," she mumbled and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "What?" she asked me confused.

"Nothing, it's just…I've felt the same way towards you all this time. And if I would've had the courage we could've been dating a while ago, instead of dancing around each other."

"That's kind of sad," she laughed with me. "Maybe I should've told Alice about my feelings before and this would've happened a long time ago."

"Well…either way I have you now and that's all that matters," I said kissing the corner of her lips as she sighed and relaxed against me.

We laid there for hours just talking and telling each other different stories about our childhood or our parents. I told her how I found this place by accident when my car broke down along the road. She told me about her life back in Phoenix. It wasn't until we noticed the sun touching the top of the trees that we started to head back to the car.

This time I carried her on my back because she kept tripping and if we didn't get back soon it would be too dark to find our way to the car. And I wasn't going to complain because I would carry Bella through fire if I had to. As I walked back to the car she ended up falling asleep with her head on my shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at my girlfriend as I kissed her head.

* * *

**Okay...so...this might be it. Unless you all tell me if you want to hear about everyone's reaction. Because all happy ending, but the next day, everyone's reaction type thing will be the epiloue (if I do it) and then that's it. So do you want that or shall i just mark this story as complete? Let me know in the review.**

**~fighter419**


	9. Epilogue

**First I just want to say that I'm sorry about the wait for teh epilogue. But I was doing another contest and time got away from me and yeah. But here it is and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat in the passenger seat reading _My Sister's Keeper_, well, trying would be more exact. I kept reading the same sentence over and over again. I'm pretty sure I've read it about thirty times, if not more.

I started to read so that I wouldn't b thinking about how nervous I was that Edward was driving us to school. But it wasn't just that, it was mostly that I was afraid of all the comments and stares that we might get. Secretly I had my fingers crossed that we could get into school and what not without anyone really noticing us.

"Are you trying to memorize that page?" Edward asked breaking me out of my little bubble of worry.

"What? Um no, I'm just thinking," I mumbled closing the book.

He smiled over at me as he stopped at a stop sign. Taking my hand in his he gently grazed his lips across the knuckles, making me swoon inside. Looking up at me with those emerald eyes, I saw that crooked smile form on his lips.

"Everything will be fine, love. I'll be by your side the whole time…that is until we have to separate for class. But I promise to be there right after to pick you up and walk you to your next class."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he smiled keeping my hand in his as he finished the short drive to the school.

I smiled trying to relax the closer we got to school. Though the only thing that was keeping me from running away, from possibly being the center of attention today, was the amazing man beside me.

One last deep breath we pulled into the parking lot and he parked in his usual spot. I could feel the eyes on the car. I started to feel the butterflies become huge moths in my stomach. Trying to control my breathing I held on tighter to Edward's hand and was probably about to break it.

"Bella," he said softly turning my face to his and placing his hand on the side of my face softly rubbing my cheek. "It'll be okay."

I just nodded before he kissed me making me forget about everything, even for the smallest amount of time. Sliding my hands into his hair the kiss started to become more heated by the second. But sadly we both knew we had to eventually do this, and we had to go through everyone staring at us. Which I was still hoping wasn't going to happen.

"Let's do this," he smiled kissing my forehead before getting out grabbing his bag from the backseat and came to open my door.

_Now or never_, I thought to myself as I stuffed my book into my backpack and nervously stepped out of the car.

**Alice POV**

"Where the hell is she?" I asked aggravated.

"Calm down, she probably just slept in," Jasper said trying to calm me down. But that just wasn't going to work. I knew she went somewhere with Edward and if it was left up to me I would've been over her house waiting for her to come home so I could get all the details right then and there. But no, everyone kept telling me that I should give her some space and what not.

_Screw space,_ I want details on the two people that I knew would be together. I knew it from the first day she came here and Edward looked at her like she was the only girl in the state. And he's been looking at him ever since then.

"Look there's Edward car," Rose pointed with her nail file.

I was about to run over but Jasper had to wrap his arms around me and hold me close right at that second. We both knew he was just trying to keep from running over there, and seeing if Bella was with him.

I stood there bouncing on the balls of my feet waiting for him or them to come out of the car. After what felt like forever, Edward finally came out of the car. But instead of walking towards the school he headed towards the other side. I almost couldn't contain my excitement as I saw long mahogany hair cover the face of the person he was helping out.

"Oh my God Bella and Edward are together!" Emmett voice boomed out followed by a smack in the head from Rose. If all eyes weren't on them before, now they were. And even from a distance you could see Bella's blush.

Edward taking her hand, probably so she would calm down a bit as well as walk towards the school. Smiling he kissed the back of her hand making her turn completely red. Turning both their stared to the sea of students and probably some faculty staring at them, they looked uncertain about what to expect.

Suddenly, the crowd of people erupted into cheers. And finally Jasper let me go and I ran over to them squealing and hugging Bella tightly.

"I need details right now! And if not now I'm stealing you away after school and you, Rose and I are going to talk about what you did yesterday with Edward. And Edward can hang out with the guys if he wants. I mean because we're all probably going to hang out more since we're all together."

"Alice let them get to class," Jasper said placing a calming hand on my shoulder and kissing me, effectively shutting me up.

**EPOV**

Once Jasper had Alice quiet and occupied we escaped and made our way into the school. Thankfully after the cheers died down most people went back to whatever they were dong before.

We went to both our lockers hand in hand. And I was scared that the blush on Bella's cheek was going to end up being permanent with how much she was blushing today.

"I'll be here after class," I promised again smiling at her.

"Promise?"

"Promise," I told her pulling her to me hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. "I'll always be here for you. And I also intend to always be with you."

"Good," she mumbled still shy and embarrassed from earlier as she made her way into the classroom. I watched her make her way towards her seat before I rushed to my own class not being able to wipe the smile off my face.

I sat there through class smiling and thinking about the future. Well, the future I was hoping to have with Bella. And how so many things changed quickly, all because I took a chance and kissed the girl.

* * *

**So another one of my stories is over and now I'm trying to think of which one in my lis of ideas should I do next in a review. So if you want to see me write one for a certain couple or perso then let me know, because I want to see who you all want to read about. **

**If you also want, my entry (though I'm not sure if it's accepted because of some difficulties following the rules) for the Love or Life contest is posted on here. It's called 3 Days Humanity. And it's a Rose story. And if you read it I hope that you enjoy it.**

**I also hoped you enjoyed this story as well. And that you all have a great weekend.**

**~fighter419**


End file.
